


Eavesdropping

by NikiDramatika



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Eavesdropping, M/M, english is not my first language, random prompt of the day, this is my first fanfic guys i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiDramatika/pseuds/NikiDramatika
Summary: When you see them heading towards Dan's changing room in Red Bull's motorhome, Michael's hand on Dan's waist, you think, "oh, physio."Fifteen minutes later you're chilling in your own space waiting for another race briefing, and you start hearing noises. They sound like physio alright. At first.
Relationships: Michael Italiano/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Eavesdropping

You are close with your personal trainer too. No biggie. You have to be: your job is physically demanding, and at times the only person who can save your performance in the upcoming race is your PT. So, you don't think much about how close those two are.

There was that time when you saw Michael caressing Dan's neck, and naturally, you thought, "ah, massage."

Another time, them holding hands. That's nothing scandalous too, Dan's always in everyone's personal space, touching and leaning close and laughing.

When you see them heading towards Dan's changing room in Red Bull's motorhome, Michael's hand on Dan's waist, you think, "oh, physio."

Fifteen minutes later you're chilling in your own space waiting for another race briefing, and you start hearing noises. They sound like physio alright. At first.

"Oh, yeah, that's good," you hear Dan's grunting, and you roll your eyes. Everything has to be either a joke with the guy, or something extremely sexualised.

"You like that?" Michael's voice, quiet, questioning.

"Mate, you know I love your fingers inside me."  
And then a low, short noize of Dan absolutely enjoying his physio session.

It takes you a good minute to process what exactly you just heard, and still your brain tries to come up with some explanation. Logical, professional, absolutely non-sexual explanation about exactly inside of where Michael's fingers apparently were.

You don't want to listen in, you don't want to even think about what's going in the room next to yours. None of your business. Hell, you probably misunderstood the situation. Yep, that's what it is.

You hear something dropping on the floor, probably a phone, judging by the sound of it. 

"Oh shit," Dan quietly curses, "that's my-"

And then he cuts off and makes the noise that you cannot quite comprehend. A sigh, a quiet gasp. Ten seconds of silence, and then, again-

"-aah, shit!"

Much louder this time, and, for god's sake, it sounds like he's crying, like he's desperate.

"Man, you're too loud," you hear Michael whispering.

"I don't care, you're so-" Dan is breathy, like he's been running for half an hour, like he's at the end of a race.

A door opens, somewhere close, and you hear one of PR-managers’ voice:  
"Guys, briefing room in 5 minutes!"

Room next to yours gets strangely quiet for a minute, and then Dan's yelling:  
"Yep, coming!", and you suddenly realise that you haven't made any effort to move, you've been sitting still as if in a trance.

Dan's apparently already in a corridon, speaking to some of the crew members. You didn't hear Michael come out. You wait for another minute to come out of your room.

You see Dan just before the meeting in a small conference room, and he looks... like he always does. You're not sure what you expected to see, exactly.

He smiles at you and gives you "long time no see, Verstappen!"

"I saw you 30 minutes ago, dumbass," you mumble as you sit down in a chair next to his.

Dan just laughs and pats your shoulder.

Christian starts the debrief, and Dan's attention is on him instantly. You try to listen too, but your mind and your eyes keep returning to Dan. He sits there, brow slightly crooked, tip of a thumb in his mouth, concentrated on his job.

Looking normal.

And yet, you remember those sounds he made, those sounds you absolutely shouldn't have heard, sounds of absolute pleasure.

You sit there, everything your boss says going over your head, trying not to imagine whatever's been going down in that room, trying not to imagine Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Never wrote anything in my whole life, decided to try it out. Sorry if it's rubbish, english is not first language.
> 
> Safe quarantine, cheers.


End file.
